enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Deep dwarves
Deep dwarves are a group that lives in similar conditions to the mountain dwarves. They focus on mining minerals and creating underground tunnels, but the deep dwarves are entirely dedicated to their caverns. They do not dwell on the surface and bright light is irritating to their eyes. Their name comes from the fact that the mountain dwarves call them "the ones that went too deep" as they hold a certain kind of sympathy for them. Over the years, the deep dwarves have grown more hateful and sadistic in their ways and this has created some conflicts between them and the mountain dwarves. Some say that this is due to the fact the deep dwarves did, in fact, go too deep and experienced something that gave them their dark nature. Perhaps demons, perhaps something else but only the deep dwarves really know as they dwell within the depths of the earth, away from others. Physical description Deep dwarves are similar to mountain dwarves in their size, but they are a little shorter than 150 centimeters tall. On the other hand, they usually tend to be a little heavier in weight, being a little over 90 kilograms or around that point. Deep dwarves have less sexual dimorphism in their size compared to other races but the males still tend to be bulkier. The males are almost universally bald but grow long beards and the females prefer to have short hair and both genders have predominantly white hair. They also have grayish and dark skin, akin to stone. All deep dwarves also have white eyes with a very small black iris. They used be the strongest of the dwarves but the red dwarves have since surpassed them in this category. Deep dwarves tend to live around 300 years. Society While all dwarves are somewhat self-centered, the deep dwarves are even more so. They have no regard for the others and even their former brethren, the mountain dwarves, have felt their wrath at times. It is presumed that the deep dwarves live scattered around the mountains of the east, possibly centered under the Kingdom of Vonrim. The mountain dwarves claim that the deep dwarves have not always been as hateful as they are now and that something happened to them in the depths of the earth. Some have raised concerns that the deep dwarves may harbor something dangerous and sinister in their tunnels and may launch a devastating invasion to Vonrim in the near future. Vonrim has started to prepare for this and some expeditions have been made in the deep, almost all of them unsuccessful. Until some concrete information is gathered on the deep dwarves, they will continue to live on in the dark. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Deep dwarves are both tough and wise like their cousins, but their nature and reputation can make them extremely hard to approach. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and –4 Charisma. *'Size: Medium *'Type: '''Humanoid, dwarf *'Base speed: '(Slow and Steady) Deep dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *'Languages: 'Deep dwarves begin play speaking Common, Dwarven and Undercommon. Deep dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Halfling, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran and Abyssal. *'Immunities: 'Deep dwarves are immune to paralysis, phantasms, and poison. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saves against spells and spell-like abilities. *'Stability: 'Deep dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their CMD against bull rush or trip attempts while on solid ground. *'Deep Magic: 'Deep dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance and a +2 racial bonus on dispel checks. *'Deep Warrior: 'Deep dwarves gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the aberration type and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to grapple such creatures (or to continue a grapple). *'Weapon Familiarity: Deep dwarves are proficient with pickaxes, chain-hammers and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Superior Darkvision: '''Deep dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 120 feet. *'Light Sensitivity: '''Deep dwarves are dazzled in areas of bright light. Category:Dwarves